


This Little Angel

by Paladin_Willa



Series: MariBat [20]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Arguing, F/M, Gen, Good Joker, Joker is good, Minor Character Death, Neglect, Reunions, Salt, Tom and Sabine salt, in mention only - Freeform, joker sugar tho, miraculous ladybug class salt, ooc joker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: Joker and Harley find her after her parents die in a mugging and raise her. They're happy.But all happy things come to an end it seems.Or do they?aka prompt by Choco from maribat server
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Batfamily, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Joker, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: MariBat [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543573
Comments: 74
Kudos: 709





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so my Discord buddies caused this one, great idea. Just had to do it. Hope you guys enjoy it! Especially you Choco n AAAAAAAAAAAH.

Harley heard the crying first. When she looked over and saw the man standing over a couple with the child between them sobbing out. She couldn’t have been older than 3. The mugger ran as soon as he saw her. She ran over and kneeled down next to the little girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. The girl sobbed as she dove into Harley, burying her face into Harley’s shoulder.

“Oh, sweetie. I’m so sorry,” she mumbled looking at her parent’s bodies before looking where the mugger had left. It seems he was content to leave her to die alone. “Come on, sweetie, I’ll give you a good home.” she picked up the little girl, holding her close as she balanced the girl on her hip and walked back to her and Joker’s place. “Puddin! We have a child now!” she called and Joker looked over at her, his usual grin falling in confusion.

“What? What do you mean, sweetheart?” he asked looking at her and the little girl in her arms.

“Well, Puddin, this little cutie’s parents were mugged and killed. The mugger left her for dead when he saw me,” she explained sitting down and bouncing her legs hoping to get the girl to laugh.

“Well, that is unfortunate,” he said and Harley gave him a big smile.

“But I figure we could raise her n give her a happy home!” she explained and Joker started nodding and smile grew on his face.

“Sounds good, Doll Face.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧~~~~~~~~~~~~**

No one knew Joker and Harley were raising a child. Well, that’s not totally true. Harley’s friends Ivy and Selina knew. But they weren’t ones to snitch to others. So it was a big surprise when Joker brought along a 6-year-old child with him the child was wearing a mix of red and blue inspired Harley dress with a deep purple tux jacket over it. Harley still wasn’t active which was confusing but they couldn’t question it. “Lookey here Batsy! I have one too!” Joker cackled happily and the little girl beamed in her arms.  
“Hello, there mister Bats! Would you like to smell my flower?” she asked and Joker pouted turning the dangling little girl to him.

“Mari darling, that’s not the script,” he said gently and Mari tilted her head.  
“I just want him to smell my flower,” she said softly, pulling the flower out of her jacket’s pocket and Joker placed her on the ground and patted her head.

“Batsy, please smell her flower and compliment it,” he said and Batman and his companions just looked very confused.

“Please?” she asked with a pout and Joker leveled a look behind them. Nightwing nodded and leaned over to smell the flower to not risk Joker’s wrath.

“Smells lovely,” he said and Mari beamed at him.

“He likes my flower, daddy!” she beamed and Joker smiled.

“He’d be an idiot not too, Mari darling,” he replied with a nod.  
“I’m not smelling the flower. What are you planning, Joker?” Batman asked with a glare. Joker frowned and pulled the plastic flower from his jacket and pointed it at Batman. Batman started reacting only to stop when he felt liquid hitting him.

“You’re a meanie, mister Bats!” she said pouting.

“You’re lucky its only water,” Joker said picking up the little girl.

“Daddy, can I please remake your suit now? It’s bad and Riddler shares the same color green,” she said and Joker had an offended look on his face.

“I will _not_ share a color with that dimwit. We’re heading to the fabric and craft stores,” he said walking away and the bats were able to hear another part of their talking.

“And pay for them. I’m not using stolen goods,” Mari said with a frown, and Joker groaned.

“Ok, Mari darling. I’ll pay for the items,” he agreed. Batman and Robin(Tim) followed after Joker and Mari. Meanwhile Nightwing and Red Hood went to the base to get answers from Harley.

“Harley! You didn’t say you were pregnant!” Nightwing shouted as they entered to see Harley cooking while humming.  
“That’s easy, it’s because I wasn’t pregnant,” she replied turning to them and the two looked at her confused.

“Then where did the child come from?” Red Hood asked and Harley looked down at the pan sadly.

“You see, I came across her when I was heading back after hanging with Ivy and Selina 3 years ago. Her parents were killed in a mugging, the mugger ran as soon as he saw me, leaving her to be killed or something. So I took her home and Puddin n I decided to raise her. She’s doing so well, is she not? She’s even making Puddin act better!” she said beaming at the last part.

“That is good, we’ve been seeing the improvement,” Nightwing said and Red Hood had to nod agreement. Joker stopped targeting kids and teens, well excluding Robin and anyone helping Batsy, and his Joker Venom was only used if he did a big attack. Hell, he even apologized for how horrendously he killed Hood. That had Hood frozen in shock at hearing it. Granted Joker wouldn’t _stop_ trying to hurt or even killing them, he just said he wouldn’t be as _disturbing_ at it. Cause he can admit that _that_ was a disturbing way to kill a kid. This wasn’t even the first time he’s heard of the flower now just spitting water! That little girl was an Angel sent from heaven, the two, well three counting Harley, were sure of it.

Meanwhile over with Batman and Robin, they were shocked to watch as Joker and Mari entered the fabric store. Everyone dove to the ground and the employees were shaking. But they did nothing but browse before taking it to the counter to get cut then heading to the front to pay for it, the needles, threads, scissors, sewing machine, and pattern for a new suit.

Mari was happily holding the bag of bought goods as they went to the craft store to get some other things such as a sketchbook, pencils, colored pencils, buttons, and the like. It was the same there as well. The customers fell to the ground and the employees were scared. Thou one employee didn’t look scared which confused the bats. Until they realized that the employee, a high school girl, was fighting to stay awake. After paying and leaving Joker was laughing at how the girl didn’t even blink as she fought to stay awake. When they glanced back, another employee was talking to the girl but the girl just leaned against the counter and fell asleep and the other employee looked terrified and got on the phone.

The two then went home and Nightwing and Red Hood caught up to Batman and Robin and told them what they knew and Batman sighed.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_Three Years Later_ **

Mari wasn’t happy when she earned her daddy hurt a kid. Someone a year or so older than her. But she also knew it was an accident, and accidents happened. The boy was trying to get to safety and someone else was the main problem hurting the boy. It was just cause Joker was attacking that the boy was running. She had brought the two sisters of the boy some sweets when she learned he went missing.

After doing that, with all of her other deeds, earned her the name of Gotham’s Sunshine Angel. Purely from how bright of an outlook she has when talking with people, brightening their days, and helping people out.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_One Year Later_ **

Mari had been excited when she met the new boy in her class. A 10-year-old boy named Damian had just arrived in Gotham to live with his father Bruce Wayne. When he arrived he was very closed off to everyone. He thought of himself as better which was ridiculous in her mind.

But slowly, ever so slowly, she got him to open up and become friends with him. It took over half a year to do that and she was _proud_ of doing that. He was opening up slowly and actually acting like a child instead of an adult trapped in a child’s body. He was excited to introduce her to his family which she was excited too. She wanted to introduce him to her daddy and mommy!

She waved happily tot he shocked family. Tho from their faces she inched back nervous. “What’s the matter, father? Why are you acting like that to my friend?” Damian demanded, glaring at his family as Mari hid behind him slightly.

“Do you know who she is, Damian?” Bruce asked softly and Damian looked between him and Mari, confused.

“What do you mean?”

“She’s Joker’s daughter, adopted, but daughter nonetheless,” he said slowly and Damian whipped around to glare at her. A whimper left her as she backed away from her friend.

“You’re Joker’s child? And you didn’t think to tell me?” he demanded and Mari bit her lip, holding back a scream when her back hit the door as Damian and his family looked at her. His family was shocked still, but Damian?

Oh.

 _He looked furious_.

“I-I thought you knew,” she stammered out, shrinking under his gaze. “E-everyone knows it since I was 6.”

“How do I know you’re telling the truth?” he demanded.

“She’s telling the truth, Damian. Joker and Harley adopted her after finding her crying. It was a mugging gone wrong,” Bruce explained and Damian turned to him with narrowed eyes before turning back to Mari once more.

“How do I know she doesn’t have some evil plan? She’s the child of Joker,” he spat and Mari couldn’t hold back the tears. With a cry, she pulled the door open and rushed out of the manor.

What she didn’t see as she ran thru the rain and foggy street back to the city, Damian being glared at by his family.

What she did see tho?

It was too late.

A van screeched to a halt in front of her and a couple of men leaped out and grabbed her. She screamed out in fright, hoping someone would hear and help, but alas, it wouldn’t matter. They got her into the van and duct-taped her mouth.

When they got to the warehouse they got her changed into clothes all the other kids inside wore. Within a few hours, she and the others were on a supply plane toward Paris, France, sold to a sleazy orphanage.

Joker and Harley were in a frenzy that night. The Bats did what they could to calm them but it was difficult.

You _shouldn’t mess with the Joker’s daughter_.

That’s how they learned that she never made it home. The sweet angel would never do something like that to her parents. If she had a problem like a fight that happened, she would talk to her mommy and get advice. They didn’t learn until it was too late thou.

They were told she would be staying a few hours with her friend Damian. After those few hours, she was gone, already on a plane, leaving behind devastated parents and a guilt-ridden friend.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(⋟﹏⋞)~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Mari was jostled awake by one of the women running the orphanages. “Name?” she demanded and Mari opened and closed her mouth a few times trying to think, her face screwing up as she did.

“I-I think my name is Marinette,” she said after a bit and the woman’s face softened a bit.

“You think?” she asked and Mari nodded.

“I-I can’t remember anything,” she said and the woman nodded understanding.

“Well, it sounds like you have amnesia, Marinette. You’ll be lucky if it returns soon,” she replied writing some things down. “Get up, we need to get you cleaned up, some lovely people are coming by to see if there are any children they would like to adopt.”

Mari nodded and got up slowly, following behind the woman.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(⋟﹏⋞)~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Mari was tired. She’s been with Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng for six years now. They were fine. They treated her well, but worked her hard. They had her helping in the bakery a lot. When that wasn’t happening, they talked to her only when eating together. When not doing either of those, she was sewing, but only sewing things her classmates, used to be friends, wanted. And when she wasn’t doing that, she was doing her Class Rep duties.

But oh.

_On top of all that!_

She was _Ladybug, the hero of Paris._

Ya, she was tired. Her partner Chat was useless. He flirted constantly and didn’t know how to take no as an answer. Then there was also, Lila, a super liar who got her class to turn against her. Ya. she’s not having a good time in Paris.

She also wanted to remember her past. She keeps remember fuzzy figures that bring comfort, but she just can’t remember.

 _And it’s driving her nuts_.

She slumped at her desk looking at her teacher who once more overlooked her. But then glared at her once Lila claimed something. Chloe sat down next to her and patted her back in comfort. She was glad to have made a friend with Chloe. She had been prepared to deal with Chloe, but she didn’t know _how_ she was prepared for it. Just that she was.

“Have you head from WE?” Chloe asked and Mari shook her head.  
“Not yet. Any day now,” she replied and Chloe nodded.

“And your parents?”

“Couldn’t care less. They only care that I won’t be able to help them out,” she answered with a sigh and Chloe shook her head.

“Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous,” she said with a flip of her hair.

“Class, I have a special announcement!” Bustier called and the class looked up at the teacher. “Our class is going to Gotham for a week to tour Wayne Enterprises!” she said happily and the class started cheering.

“Oh, I just knew my Damiboo would come thru for me!” Lila said and that had the class looking at her.

“Really girl!? Tell me the deets!” Alya said and Lila beamed as the rest of the class agreed.

“You see, I’m dating Damian Wayne, _heir_ to Wayne Enterprises. When he heard that m-our class was fighting to win the chance to go, he promised to pull some strings and he pulled thru!” she said happily to the camera Alya whipped out and Alya started talking to it but the two girls in the back ignored it all.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Mari squealed next to Chloe as the exited the plane.

Alas, she should have known.

Nothing good ever stays.

She had to walk to the school they were visiting since her class left her behind. As soon as she got there, gasps rang out. A tall teen with tanned skin, black slicked-back hair, and the most _intense_ emerald gaze walked over to her. Whispers rang around the halls about the Ice Prince, wondering what he was doing. The whispering got worse when he placed his hands on her shoulders and you could see him holding back tears.

She looked at him confused, she recognized him but couldn’t place it for the life of her.

 _And it pained her not being able to_.

The teen pulled her into a bone-crushing hug with a soft gasp. “I’m so sorry, Angel,” he whispered. That brought tears to her eyes. He pulled back to look her in the eyes and looked concerned about the sad expression in her eyes.

“I-I’m sorry, I….I don’t remember you,” she whispered and his expression turned pained as they heard a shout and a blonde teen ran into Mari giving her a hug and looking at him sadly.

“I’m sorry. If you’re from her past, she doesn’t remember anything from before 6 years ago when she was adopted,” she said and the boy nodded understanding. “Chloe Bourgeois,” she introduced and the teen shook her hand.  
“Damian Wayne. Thank you for telling me,” he said and she nodded. “If you allow it, may I accompany you and tell you how we first met years ago?” he asked and Mari gave a slow nod.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” she answered and Damian gave the barest smiles and the three headed off to classes, just in time to hear Lila boast about ‘Damiboo’.

Oh, she’s going to _regret_ that.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The week consisted of Damian and his friends Jon and Xander, hung with her and Chloe telling them about the year she disappeared, the year she and Damian met and became close friends. He didn’t go into too many details about the fight, just staying they had a horrible fight because he was an idiot and how _sorry_ he was about it. He wanted to make sure she _knew_ he was sorry.

And it did help, she could remember a bit more but still had trouble.

_But it was progress._

And Mari is happy about it.

When it was time to leave, Damian was there to see her off, but they were both surprised to see Bruce walking up to her with Joker and Harley with Commissioner Gordon helping watch them.

The _whole_ airport froze at the sight of them, remembering the terror they brought years ago when their daughter disappeared. Damian went over to Bruce, the question clear on his face.

“I got Mari’s class this trip because I recognized her. I thought her parents would appreciate seeing her,” he whispered and Damian gave a soft smile as he watched Joker and Harley freezing up when they saw Mari.

“Mari darling,” Joker whispered and they watched as tears gathered in her eyes as a recognition went over her. She knew them, she wasn’t sure how, but she _knew_ them. Chloe was looking at the three with wide eyes.  
“H-how do you-?” she started and cut herself off but the two knew what she was asking.

“Because, you’re our daughter, pumpkin,” Harley whispered and a ragged breath left her as she held back a sob.

“D-daddy? M-mommy?” she whispered and the two nodded. “I’m so sorry!” she sobbed, remembering everything, out running to them and the two pulled her close and started crying themselves.

“It’s ok, Mari darling. We know you didn’t mean it. We’re just glad your safe now,” Joker whispered as they collapsed onto their knees to the ground.

“S-still, I should-I should have called for you and-and waited!” she sobbed out and the two gently shushed her.

“It’s ok, pumpkin. We don’t need to dwell on the past. You’re here now,” Harley whispered and Mari nodded into their shoulders.

“I’m glad I found you again,” she whispered and they nodded themselves. They slowly pulled back when Mari heard Chloe cough. “I-I’m sorry, I have to go back now,” she whispered and the two looked sad at that.

“Uh, You’ll get longer actually,” Chloe said annoyed and that had _everyone_ in the airport confused. “They left without us,” she scoffed jerking a hand back to the empty gate and terminal.

“What!?” Gordon shouted and Chloe nodded as the man ran to the gate’s desk and spoke to the pilot angrily.

“Marinette,” Bruce began and Mari turned to him and tilted her head.

“Yes?”

“Would you like to come back and live in joint custody of Joker and Harley?” he asked and Mari started nodding before stopping.

“Joint?” she asked looking between the two.

“We, split after you disappeared, pumpkin. We couldn’t stop arguing, but don’t worry, we aren’t arguing anymore, and _won’t ever_ if you stay with us,” Harley said and Mari nodded slowly.

“And, Mari darling, don’t blame yourself. Ok? We’re both happy with where we are, your mommy is in a great relationship with Ivy now and is very happy. And I am enjoying the bachelor life!” Joker said happily and Mari beamed at that.

“I’m glad you’re happy now, daddy, mommy,” she whispered and the two nodded back with smiles.

“We are too, Mari darling.”

“I can speak to the officials in France about this as you were taken from your parents,” Bruce said and Mari smiled at that.

“Thank you, Mr. Wayne,” Mari whispered.

“The plane is too far away for them to turn around. But once they land, you’re teacher will be in trouble and investigated for leaving two students in Gotham,” Gordon said walking over to them after finishing the radio call.

“You should also have her adopted parents investigated,” Chloe said thru a scoff and that had the small group looking over at her while Mari shrunk.

“What do you mean?” Gordon asked confused.

“They neglect her daily and force her to work in the bakery or make things for her ‘friends’ even though they know she doesn’t think of them as such,” she explained and Gordon slowly nodded at that.

“I’ll tell them that,” he said walking away.

“While that is figured out, why don’t you two stay at Wayne Manor until it’s all done,” Bruce suggested and the two teens nodded agreement.

“I’ll take your bag,” Damian said and Mari smiled at that as she stood up and her parents squished her between them.

Yeah, she’s happy to finally be home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here’s the much requested second chap!! I hope you guys enjoy it!!

Mari was excited as she looked around the private jet Bruce was taking them home on. She kept looking up and down at her sketchbook as she sketched a few things from the inspiration. Harley and Joker were on the plane too, Mari and the others had a moment of surprise when Joker had taken all his make-up and what not off leaving him looking very normal. Not that they couldn’t blame him. They can’t exactly petition Paris to give her custody back over to her  _ criminal parent JOKER _ . So they had to look normal. Harley was going by her real name Harleen and Joker was going by Jack.

It  _ may _ have been illegal to forge some documents but it was for the better. She was in all rights Harley and Joker’s daughter. But, no one outside of Gotham was going to accept that. So, they  _ may _ have asked Babs and Tim to hack and make official paperwork saying that she was adopted at age 3 by Jack and Harleen Quinzel. Then have it known that at around age 10 she was kidnapped and trafficked resulting in their divorce.

Even Gordon agreed to it since he knew how much Harley and Joker cared for her. Their worried attack to search the city when she first disappeared was proof of that! And having her back, they were sure Joker would return back to normal, doing more innocent attacks, using the venom only on HUGE heists that happened less and less. Becoming more of a nuisance than a real big baddie.

And they could only do that if they had  _ official US documentation of Mari’s adoption to them _ . So, they did a little illegal hacking to do it. But no one outside of their group had to know that. Mari reached down to pat her purse as they crossed into France, getting closer to Paris. It was the next day so no doubt her class was going to be in class. She did wonder tho if classes were easy today for everyone because of the trip.

She suggested it, but she wondered if Bustier would follow it.

They soon landed at the airport and both Chloe and Damian took one of her hands into theirs. She was so glad that Bruce had come with and let Damian join. They exited the plane and got their suitcases.

Chloe’s driver was there already and took them to the hotel where they were  _ all _ staying. Mari was to stay in Chloe’s suit as a neutral place while that whole case went down. Gordon was sharing a room with Joker and Harley to keep them in check, which he doubted they needed but better to be safe. While Bruce and Damian had their own.

After dropping their bags off, Bruce, Gordon, Harley, and Joker went to the French Police and child services to deal with the case about Mari’s future. Meanwhile, Mari and Chloe went to the school to tell them due to a case they wouldn’t bee in class for some time. But they would keep up with their studies while the case went on.

Damian decided to go with them but would stay in the car-limo actually. Mari took a deep breath when they stopped in front of the school. She gave the two a small smile when they squeezed her hands. The two slowly slid out of the limo and made their way into the school and up to Principal Damocles’s office. It was a quick thing to inform him of what happened and about a case being opened.

So Damocles agreed and understood that they wouldn’t be in class and just said to either put their work into Bustier’s mailbox in the school or to give it to him. Now it was time to face Ms. Bustier and tell her. They reached her classroom and Mari raised a hand to knock. Bustier opened the door and glared at the two girls before pulling them into the classroom.

“Girls, I don’t know what has gotten into. First, you purposefully miss the flight home for attention, and now come to class late? What do you have to say for yourselves? It better be good otherwise I’ll be sending you to the principal’s office,” Bustier said annoyed and the two shared a dumbfounded look while the rest of the class laughed.

“Ya Marinette, I can’t believe you’d stoop so low like that!” Alya shouted before looking at Bustier once more. “Also, Ms. Bustier, Marinette sent Lila horrible texts this morning. They should be sent to the principal’s office for bullying!” she yelled and the class shouted their agreement.   
“Oh really? Girls?” Bustier was fully glaring at the two now.

“I can prove that Lila lied there. I haven’t touched my phone all morning since I turned it off when I got onto my flight home this morning and turned it on when we got off,” Mari said pulling out her phone to show a tweet she made from Gotham time of 2 am getting onto a private jet and then making a tweet at 11 am getting off the jet and into Chloe’s limo. “See? You’d see that for the time it took to fly, my phone was off, the exact time that I ‘supposedly’-” she put in air quotes “-sent horrible texts to Lila. even you know that you can’t do anything on a phone while flying,” she finished and Alya grumbled and glared at the girl, somehow thinking she was lying still.

“As for that flight thing and late,” Chloe said looking at her nails not even bothering to glare at Bustier, “you guys left us in Gotham even tho Mari’s reunion with her parents was very public. Not to mention you didn’t even headcount. So really, you’re too blame for that,” Chloe said and Bustier opened her mouth but Chloe cut her off with a raised hand. “And for the late, we just arrived an hour ago in Paris and had to drop our bags off. We just came here from Damocle’s office saying we won’t be in class for some time due to a case being opened up that we’ll be a part of. Now, we ought to be going,” she grabbed Mari’s hand and started walking out before glancing back in with a smirk. “You guys should be expecting some suits to show up later too~!” she called out smirking before leaving.

Bustier glared at the door, planning on talking to Damocle’s at lunch about their behavior.

They entered the limo and Mari leaned against Damian’s shoulder as they went to the hotel and stayed there.

The following week is hectic, to say the least. Mari is going between talking at family court and facing akumas and ignoring her ex-friends and parents. Tom and Sabine didn’t appreciate Mari saying that Lila indeed lied to them when they asked about where she was. They also didn’t appreciate being investigated along with their workers, friends, and customers. They thought they were star parents and didn’t deserve this.

Before court, they tried guilting Mari into not suing them or her friends. Chloe and Damian had to pull her away before she caved with her lawyer threatening them. As it was, they informed the judge of it, and the Judge was  _ not _ amused at that. It was tough, so very tough, but in the end, the Judge decided that Mari was to stay with Harleen and Jack in joint custody. While they were separated, it was clear they loved and missed their daughter. Meanwhile, Tom and Sabine had to pay for it. They were banned from adopting kids until they took some classes and had proven they would take care of and love a child correctly and not work them.

After that, it was time to focus on suing her classmates for harassment and the school for negligence. Now  _ that _ would take longer to deal with. The family court only took 4 days to deal with it. She could only sigh at the break she got between it after finishing the family case. They gave her the next day to rest before jumping into the next cases against students and the school.

Tho, that had her giving another sigh of relief as a few classmates agreed to the terms easily when they were told off by Jack and Harleen about how they should know her from the 6 years they’ve known each other. And then Bruce coming in to serve Lila papers for slander. That had the whole class shouting as then another lawyer came in with  _ all _ the other celebrities she’s lied about suing her.

Ladybug sighed as she landed in an alley nearby after defeating the Akuma. She leaned against the wall and slid down as her transformation died. Her head fell back against the wall with her eyes closed. A gasp ringing thru the air had her eyes flinging open tho.

She looked around and her eyes landed on Joker and Harley standing at the entrance. “Mama? Papa?” she called and the two came to her and kneeled down in front of her. “What are-did you-?” she cut off, worry filling her veins.

“We know now sweetie. We followed Ladybug to see how long this has been happening and if you were in trouble at all,” Harley said cupping her daughter’s cheek and Mari leaned into the touch with a sigh.

“This has been going on since I was 13. I’ve tried figuring out who Hawkmoth is but I’ve been having trouble. My partner hasn’t been any help tho,” she said softly and watched as her parents got angry.

“And this whole time you’ve had to deal with those idiotic sheep called classmates the whole time?” Joker demanded and Mari bit her lip.

“Just for the last year or so when Lila appeared,” she explained watching as her parents got more upset.

“Please calm down tho!” Tikki called floating in front of them causing their anger to dissipate a bit as confusion went thru them.

“Who are ya?” Harley asked, sticking a finger out pocking the paw Tikki held out.

“I’m Tikki, Marinette’s Kwami! I’m what allows her to transform into Ladybug,” she explained and the two slowly nodded. So once that confusion was clear she elaborated on her first comment. “You two need to calm down tho. Hawkmoth can feel any negative emotions and feed off them! So far only two people have fought him off and I’m sure Mari wouldn’t want to fight her parents,” she explained and the girl nodded her agreement.

“I don’t wanna fight you, mama, papa,” she said as Harley then pulled her into a hug that Mari returned. Joker stiffened tho causing the two to pull back to look at him worried. Mari gasped when she saw the outline surrounding his eyes. “Papa!” she cried out.

“Oh, so your that punk-ass bitch terrorizing everyone. Well, listen here, mothy. You are an insult to villains everywhere. You hide away and make others do the work for you. You make  _ children  _ fight your battle, you punk-ass bitch. So let me say this, the reason I’m upset is because of you terrorizing my daughter while facing the stress of her classmate’s harassment. The moment I find you, Mothy, I’m going to make you regret everything you’ve ever done. And don’t you try saying that I can’t. Do you know who I am? I’m the Joker, Clown Prince of Gotham. Oh yes, you  _ have _ heard of me. Then you know I don’t make light threats. I  _ will _ make your life a living hell. Do I make myself clear?” he asked and cackled when a pure white butterfly flew away hastily. “Well, he won’t try bugging me anymore,” he said and a sudden laugh left Mari’s lips.

Her parents looked at her fondly as she laughed. “Why don’t we head home now, sweetie?” Harley suggested and Joker nodded agreement. The two help Mari up and make their way to the hotel they were staying at.

“Since you know now. I’m Ladybug, I’m also the guardian of the Miraculous. I....I need to defeat Hawkmoth before I can leave,” she said softly when they reached their room and the two nodded understanding.

“Of course, sweetie. We’ll stay here as long as it takes,” Harley said as Joker hummed as they sat down on a couch.

“What if Batsy could help?” he asked and Mari hummed in thought.

“It could get done quicker,” she admitted and Joker nodded.

“That’s what I thought. Let me go talk to someone,” Joker said standing up and leaving the room.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ladybug stood at the top of the Eiffel Tower. She tilted her head slightly when she saw movement. Two people soon landed in front of her and she tilted her head. “Batman, Robin,” she greeted and the two nodded to her.

“So your Ladybug,” Batman said and she nodded. “What did you need help with? You seem to be doing everything very well,” he commented and Ladybug shrugged uncomfortably.

“Well, that may be. I’m not a detective. I don’t know how to figure out Hawkmoth’s identity. So I need your help to do that. I’m done with Paris. I want to leave,” she said and the two nodded slowly. They could only guess that she was done with Paris in her personal life seeing as everyone has the greatest respect for Ladybug.

“Ok, we can help with that,” Batman said with the smallest of nods.

“There’s something else,” she said, trailing off as she looked off into the distance.

“M’Lady! You didn’t tell me we would be having company~” Chat purred out leaning in close while glaring at everyone. Ladybug frowned as she pushed Chat away from her, earning a growl from him.

“That’s because  _ we _ ,” she pointed between him and herself, “never had anything planned. This was a planned meeting between myself and Batman and Robin,” she said glaring and Chat was angry at that.

“Oh really? Is that any way to treat your  _ partner _ , m’lady?” he demanded and Ladybug scowled.

“You haven’t been my partner in a while,  _ Chat _ ,” she spat his name out. “You stopped being it when you decided flirting and whining was more important than defeated the Akuma’s,” she said and Chat scoffed.

“Please, your cure will bring everything back,” he said and Ladybug gnashed her teeth together as she stomped up to Chat and slapped him hard across the face.

“I don’t care that my cure can bring everything back. We shouldn’t rely on it. What if that battle is the one Hawkmoth wins? He does his wish. There’s no telling what will happen. Except that those people who are dead will most definitely  _ stay dead _ . And because of your lazy ass, I now how to protect you as well which means that more people can get hurt or  _ killed _ . Did you  _ know _ that people  _ remember _ dying? They remember that moment. They are  _ traumatized _ by that moment. They cannot  _ ever forget _ that moment. And  _ that is all on you _ !” she shouted angrily.

“So what!?” he demanded and everyone was silent at that. How  _ could _ they respond to  _ that _ !? Ladybug was shaking in anger. She had a terrifying expression on her face that somehow was both ice cold and encompassed all seven levels of hell angry.

Chat didn’t even get to react.

Before he knew it, he was on the ground tied up and sore all over.

“Chat Noir, I hereby proclaim you unfit to wield a Miraculous. As Guardian of the Miraculous, I hereby reclaim you’re Miraculous of the Black Cat. You are unworthy and will never be able to wear or use a Miraculous _ever_ _again_ ,” Ladybug said ripping the ring off of Chat to reveal Adrien Agreste underneath the mask. Ladybug snarled at him as he cried out. A red mark similar to the one of the box, formed on his chest and hand, burning.

“No! You can’t do that! He’s all I have left!” he shouted reaching out when Ladybug untied him.

She slapped his hand away. “No, I  _ can _ do that. You’ve shown yourself to be incompetent in being a hero. You only have yourself to blame,” she said turning away. “Let’s go,” she said swinging off, not even seeing if the other two followed. She landed on the balcony leading to her parent’s room, leaving the two vigilantes confused. Mari stumbled into the room and collapsed onto the couch with a groan as she transformed.

“Mari?” Robin asked causing her to groan once more as she looked up at them blearily.

“You followed,” she mumbled before planting her face on the couch once more.

“Mari needs to rest now,” Tikki said flying up to look at both Batman and Robin. The two looked at her shocked.

“Who are you?” Robin asked.

“I am Tikki, Kwami of Creation. I’m what gives Mari her powers,” she explained and the two nodded. “But go, she needs to rest. What she did exhausted her, it’d no simple thing for a Guardian to ban someone from ever using a Miraculous again. We’ll talk in the morning,” Tikki said and the two nodded, heading to their room.

In the morning, they did talk.

In the morning, Mari learned that Robin and Batman were Damian and Bruce Wayne.

Within the week, they had taken down Hawkmoth and revealed to the world that Gabriel Agreste was a terrorist.

Adrien revealed himself as Chat Noir which brought about mixed responses. No one really respected Chat, at least not the people that he needed to. Especially when they learned he was stripped of the Miraculous. For all the harassment, endangering, and enabling he’s done, along with not feeling guilty about just outraged that he was being punished, he was going to a school for troubled kids and put on record as a harasser. He would be going to juvie for 6 months tho first before being sent out of Paris to the school. His father’s company tho, the courts would decide what to do with when he turns 18. But who knows how it’ll look like when Adrien is 18.

Mari felt a bit bad but knew it was for the best. Lila was the next worst off. Lila had piles of lawsuits. She was banned from France as a whole with everyone knowing what she’s done. She was going to a military school for troubled teens in the hopes she’d get better. She’d stay with her grandparents who were no-nonsense. She’d also have to pay for all the suits which would be hard considering not many people wanted to hire her.

The rest of the class had it off easiest. They only had to pay a fine and do a bit of community service. Damocles was demoted and sent to classes to see if he could possibly return to being a principal. Ms. Bustier, however, was fired. She didn’t handle the situation well at all, and only ever listened to one side of the argument and pressured students. So she isn’t allowed to teach kids anymore.

The class tho, they felt they lost the worst.

They realized just how amazing Mari was to them. And  _ what they did to her in return for that kindness _ ? They treated her horribly. Only Chloe was able to talk to her. But they  _ all _ got to see how well she was settling into her new life in Gotham. It was hard to miss really.

She was dating Damian Wayne and got an internship with Bruce Wayne to help start up her business as MDC. She was called the Angel of Gotham. Chloe joined her there and lived with Mari and her parents.

_ And she looked so happy back home in Gotham _ .

**They were never making it up to Mari, no matter how hard they tried.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here’s the second part!! I hope you like it. Sorry if the ending seems a TAD rushed. I wanted to give you guys this and i was losing steam on it, mostly a headache comin in goin ‘HAHAHA U THOUGHT UD WRITE?! THINK AGAIN AHAHAHAHAH’. Ya, so that’s why. Anyways, until next time! -Love Willa <3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I hope you guys enjoyed this!! This was pretty fun to write. If enough people ask, there MAY be a second part. But we’ll see. Anyways! Hope you enjoyed this long fic! Until Next Time!! -Love Willa<3<3<3


End file.
